


Ritual

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dark, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It used to be so gentle, now it was so rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I have writers block on a Sunday. A little break from the small series in doing. :3
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: Enjoy and review if wanted! :P  


* * *

Theta laughed as he pranced through the tall red grass, holding his hands out to catch petals blowing in the breeze. Koschei smiled and shook his head. "C'mon Kosch!" Theta laughed playfully. "Your so childish! You'd never make it on other planets!" Theta stopped by him and pouted. "Would too." Kosch rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you wouldn't last 32 nano seconds!" Theta pouted again and sat on a flat spot. "Would too." Theta crossed his arms and pouted. "Oh don't be so daft, Theta Sigma." "You know I don't like it when you say my full name. Make me sound formal and businessy." "Your obviously not." Theta pouted again. "Stop Theta." Theta continued to ignore Koschei. "Thetaaaa." Kosch whined. Theta grabbed a blue flower and started picking the petals off. "Thetaaaa. I'm sorry." Kosch sat by Theta. "Please forgive me?" Koschei smiled and nudged Theta's hand with his. Theta sighed and grabbed Kosch's hand in return. "Thank you." Koschei immediately pulled away and lay on the soft grass. Theta lay by him. They didn't speak, laying so close in the red grass, until Koschei slowly inched his hand into Theta's and whispered, "I love you." Theta, surprised, lay shocked for several minutes until Koschei spoke again. "I have for many years now. But I thought I'd get rejected." Koschei paused and waited. When no response, he asked, "Do you love me?" Theta didn't know how to reply. He had loved Koschei for so many years now but always had thoughts of the taunting and rejection. But for Kosch to bring it up, he must really.... "I d-don't know." "How can you not know?" Kosch asked, beginning to get annoyed for he wasn't very patient. "It's very, blunt, don't You think?" "Well, not really. I've thought about it a lot." "I haven't." "Oh, so.." "That doesn't mean no I just...." Theta sat up in synchrony with Koschei. "I love you." Koschei leaned in close and licked Theta's earlobe. "Prove it." Theta shuddered at the touch. He slowly placed his lips placidly on Koschei's. Kosch kissed back with force and dominance. Theta Melted into the kiss and began groping at Kosch's chest. Still locked in romance, Koschei pulled away and nipped at Theta's neck. Theta moaned and sunk into Koschei, needing, wanting. "Oh Koschei! Koschei! Oh f-fuck, yes!" Koschei pulled back and pushed Theta under him so he was on top. "If your like this when We kiss, imagine what you'll be like when we-" he cuts off, blushing at the thought of Theta's naked body. "Oo, can't wait for that." Kosch smirked. "Oi watch it, Koschy-Woshy." "Don't call me that, Thetalia." "I'm not a girl!" "You may be, someday." Theta blushed. Koschei brushed his hand across Theta's thigh. "Kosch!" Theta moaned. "I hardly did anything! So sensitive." Theta was slowly engulfed by hordes of Koschei and want and need and greed. He needed more. He wanted more.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Doctor was slammed onto the bed by an impatient Master and stripped in one movement. He couldn't believe how fast the Master could get this done. It had almost become some sort of ritual. He moaned in the gag and jingled the cuffs attached to the bedpost. He was ignored and ripped of his privacy as the Master plunged into darkness, listening only to the drums. The Doctor may have wanted Koschei but not like this, never like this. The Master stripped as quick as he could and tore the Doctor's legs apart. The Doctor yelped at the sudden violation. The Master grabbed the Doctor's ankles and placed his legs on his shoulders. He stroked his length momentarily before ramming it into the Doctor's entrance. The Doctor yelped from the pain and pleasure brought by this. The Master brutally thrust in and out, faster than a bullet. The Doctor couldn't help but notice a wet feeling as he was violated only to be known as his blood. The attack was so sudden.  The Doctor moaned and bucked involuntarily. "Oh you want that Do you?" the Master grabbed the Doctor's length and tugged hard. The Doctor yelped and bucked. The Master kept rhythm with his pumps and thrusts, agonizingly fastening the speed. The Doctor moaned and hissed from the mixed pain and pleasure, pain soon lessening. The Master was close, he could tell. He had begun to get sloppier with his rhythm and began grunting at times. As he got closer he unbuckled the leather gag and let it fall away. He wanted to see those beautiful swollen lips, slicked with saliva. The Doctor moaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head; beautifully he came onto his chest and the Master's hand. The Doctor's orgasm brought him over the edge as he came reddened white in the Doctor, shaking from the overwhelming aftershock. The Master pulled out and lay by the Doctor snuggling into him, caressing his stomach. The Doctor soon broke the silence with,"I never said you could fuck me up my jacksy now did I? Almost had a heart attack." the Master smiled at this and snuggled deeper into the Doctor's chest. "Your lucky I didn't put the cock ring on. You would've died. In fact..." "Don't you dare." "Oi, Who's the Dom here?" The Master smirked and got up to grab the ring and prepare for a hell of a night. 

* * *

Thanks for reading! Or skipping to the end to read the end notes for some reason or to see if there was a next button. There isn't. 3: Hope you enjoyed. :3


End file.
